


Бастеты

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Furry, Group Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Twincest, быстрое взросление, кормление грудью, лактация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: После спасения трех бастетов с рабовладельческого судна, Винце принес их домой.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Миди R-NC21





	Бастеты

Винце Кис получил коробку как надбавку к отпускным. Он, в общем-то, несильно отказывался, начальник тут же под шумок оформил ему омежий отпуск по уходу за детьми, и команда, радостно улюлюкая, проводила Киса за двери. Винце отпуск заслужил, за шесть лет службы он ни разу не подвел команду, слыл лучшим пилотом и следопытом в ближнем космосе, отличным связным. После последней операции с пиратского судна сняли почти четыреста рабов и троих котят.

Котята, представители редкой расы бастетов, еще совсем крошечные, слепые и вялые, еле способные шевелиться, немного напоминали помесь человеческих детенышей и обычный кошачий выводок. Они вцепились в Винце еще на корабле и отказывались к кому-либо идти в руки. О том, чтобы передать их в другую семьи, ни у кого и мысли не возникло. В посольстве тут же ответили — кого котята признали своим, с тем и останутся, забирать отказались, объяснять что-либо — тоже. И Винце заботился о них все то время, пока они летели на планету, а там сразу с порога Томас Глейн, его прямой начальник, подписал декрет.

Дома Винце поставил коробку в спальню, постелил малышам одеяло и разложил рядышком кошачьи игрушки. О бастетах он знал мало, точнее — почти ничего, но Глейн обещал в ближайшие дни прислать общие данные, а ещё вытрясти из послов хоть какие-то сведения. Пока же пушистые детки с прижатыми к затылку ушками и маленькими хвостиками дергали ручками и ножками, так и норовя поцарапать Винце кожу тонкими, как стекло, коготками.

— Я молока подогрею, — предупредил он, поднимаясь и отходя на пару шагов. Котята привычно завопили на три голоса, и Винце со вздохом потащил коробку на кухню.

За те два дня, что возился с ними на корабле, он уже привык, что малыши его не отпускают, но надеялся, что ситуация исправится дома, где каждый уголок пахнет только им. Куда там! Котята успокаивались только у него на руках, либо в коробке, либо прижимаясь мордочками к плотно застегнутой рубашке. Винце на кухне поставил коробку на стол и потер недовольно соски через жесткую ткань. Не зря его отправили в декрет — организм уверился, что это его потомство, и грудь зудела от набухших молочных желез. Своих детей у Винце никогда не было, к двадцати восьми годам даже отсутствовал постоянный альфа, и он совершенно не разбирался в лактации, но после возни с малышами на рубашке оставались капли какой-то прозрачной субстанции.

— Вот морока, — вздохнул он и выбрал на высветившейся кухонной панели детскую молочную смесь. Аппарат шикнул и быстро наполнил емкость запрограммированной жидкостью. Снова подхватив котят на руки, Винце вернулся в спальню.

Там вытряхнул их на постель, тихо хихикая, смотря, как младенцы пытаются ползать по одеялу — развивались они так же быстро, как и кошачьи, хоть и выглядели больше гуманоидами, чем зверями. Забравшись между копошащимися детьми, Винце устало прилег на бок и сунул бутылку с соской первому. Остальные крутились рядом, пищали и мякали, пытались вырвать бутылочку у брата и толкались головками в живот. Один подлез под локоть и стал настойчиво тереться о грудь, куснул за рубашку, заставив Винце вздрогнуть и застонать от острой боли в соске.

— Что вы со мной творите? — захныкал он устало и расстегнул пуговки. Словно почувствовав добычу, оба котенка подползли ближе, и, опираясь друг на друга и своего братишку, пристроились к соскам.

Винце откинулся на спину, позволяя хищным младенцам болезненно жевать ему грудь. Молоко текло, он не знал точно, какого качества, но котята шумно глотали и довольно урчали, разминая и царапая ему кожу лапами. Третий, отказавшись от соски, тоже полез на Винце воевать за его несчастные соски. Он только откинул голову, прикрывая рукой глаза, и заставил себя расслабиться. Малышня явно настойчивее и упрямее, чем он сам, и пусть им от силы неделя от роду, уже командовали и решали за него, что и как будут делать.

Незаметно для себя он провалился в сон, убаюканный кошачьим урчанием и причмокиванием. За ночь просыпался еще дважды, когда малышня устраивала драку за молоко, но организм рядом с тремя младенцами запрограммировал себя на обильную лактацию, и еды им хватало. Правда, кормить теперь приходилось их почти круглосуточно. Оставшееся время Винце пытался кормить себя, привести дом в порядок и хоть изредка обмыться. Котята его не отпускали, росли быстро, наглели на глазах. Уже через пару дней уверенно смотрели по сторонами, хватали ручками за волосы и сами пытались расстегнуть халат — рубашку Винце уже не надевал.

Через неделю к нему заехал Глейн, по просьбе Киса привез запас подгузников и еды. За это время Винце исхудал, осунулся, потому что ни спать, ни есть ему не давали, и вызывал сочувственную жалость. Стараясь не грубить пока ещё своему начальнику, он выставил гостя из квартиры и вернулся в спальню. Котята все это время орали как обезумевшие, но с возвращением лучше не стало. Винце привык, что детки успокаивались с его появлением, а тут запах чужака довел их до истерики. Они рыдали совсем по-человечески, а не по-звериному, растирали лапками огромные слезы и дружно пытались забраться Винце на руки.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, милые, папочка рядом, — успокаивал он их, пытаясь удержать всех на руках. За пару недель они вымахали и весили каждый уже не меньше десяти килограммов.

— Па, — мявкнул один из котят.

— Па… па... — стали повторять его братья.

Винце изумленно уставился на малышей. Да, росли они стремительно, но он не ожидал, что и развиваться они будут так быстро. Немного испуганный, он набрал Глейна.

— Я тебе всю имеющуюся в базе информацию скинул на почту. Но там немного.

— Спасибо, а что с посольством? — У Винце за прошлую неделю времени не было даже телефон открыть.

— Молчат пока, но мы на них насели, подключили дипломатов и юристов, как только получим все данные — перешлем.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Винце и посмотрел на детишек.

Те уже не рыдали и, прижавшись мордочками, терлись об него, щекотали пушистыми усиками, а потом, завалив на постель, заняли привычное место у сосков, не отпуская Винце от себя ни на секунду. Кое-как в перерывах на свой и детский сон Винце смог все же прочитать данные с телефона.

Бастеты редко выбирались со своей планеты, чужих туда не пускали, держались особняком, данными не делились и почти не шли на контакт. О том, как они взрослели и размножались, не было ни слова. Да и откуда такая информация, если сами бастеты о себе не распространялись и гостей не жаловали? Единственное, что Винце понял, — развиваются они стремительно, детки в свои две недели уже пытались передвигаться на четвереньках, отчетливо агукали, а теперь еще и папой его назвали. Видимо с декретом на год Глейн поспешил, наверное, уже через пару месяцев Винце сможет отдать малышей. Правда, от этой мысли внутри все сжалось и глаза защипало. Он незаметно смахнул рукой слезинку и прижал малышей к себе крепче.

К счастью, про отдать вопрос отпал очень быстро — от маленьких бастетов отказались, и Глейн помог оформить Винце на них полное опекунство.

Различать он их пока не мог, но на распашонки прикрепил бирочки с именами. Котят он назвал Питом, Нилом и Миллсом, подбирая что-то созвучное с их урчанием и кошачьем мяуканьем. Имена им понравились и буквально через пару дней они легко их произносили, помогая Винце разобраться кто есть кто. А вскоре он и сам начал различать малышей — у Пита шерстка стала пегой, с переливами от черного к рыжему, Миллс, равномерно коричневый, носил белую манишку и перчатки, а Нил был ярко-рыжий, одноцветный.

С каждый днем дети росли все быстрее и, казалось бы, могли заниматься собой сами — но Винце не мог отлучиться от них ни на секунду. Несмотря на появившуюся самостоятельность, мальчишки все так же требовали внимания. Как только они начали ходить, Винце приходилось следить за ними, чтобы малыши ничего не сломали, случайно не проглотили кусок пластика или не навредили себе другим образом. Утро начиналось с дружного туалета, потом кормежка, простые занятия, игры, дневной сон, который дети проводили в обнимку с приемным папой, снова еда, прогулка и сон. Винце за пару месяцев потерял счет времени, забросил себя, квартиру и всех знакомых. У него не было и шанса сделать что-то без дозволения требовательной малышни, а потом они сами научились читать, и управляться с ними стало нереально.

Они все схватывали на лету, поглощали знания с такой скоростью, что вскоре пришлось купить обучающие модули. Винце запускал им программы для детей, но детям этого было критически мало. После десяти минут просмотра его заваливали вопросами — а почему, а как и что. Своих знаний ответить на эти вопросы не хватало, хотя Винце раньше считался хорошим специалистом и думал, что разбирается во многих вещах. Теперь, теряясь под напором детей, он то и дело открывал справочник. При этом котята все так же не отпускали от себя ни на шаг. Временами Винце обдумывал нанять помощника, но даже на его поиск не мог выделить и минуты.

Через три месяца мальчики выглядели как семилетние детишки. Чуть более крупные непропорциональные головы, торчащие ушки и длинные хвосты подчеркивали их отличие от обычных детей, но в остальном они были такими же любопытными непоседами, как и любой первоклассник. Винце серьезно обдумывал, как пристроить их в школу или найти репетитора, хоть и понимал, что с такими темпами роста через пару месяцев их придется отправлять в университет.

Тогда-то посольство бастетов наконец откликнулось. Кису прислал сообщение Томас Глейн и предупредил о госте, буквально через час в дверь позвонили, и Винце с удивлением обнаружил на пороге настоящего бастета.

Высоченный, широкоплечий альфа с кошачьими чертами лица, но полностью антропоморфным телом заслонил собой дверной проем. Винце сначала испугался, а потом смутился — альфа был невероятно хорош собой, пусть отличался звериным обликом, но Кису приходилось встречать множество других рас, которые нередко были неприглядны, этот же экземпляр просто завораживал. А еще очень вкусно пах какими-то специями и притягивал невероятным животным магнетизмом.

— Вы Винце Кис? — произнес он хриплым, низким голосом.

— Да, — проблеял Винце.

— Тиорионто Ти’Тонтоло, — представился бастет, рассматривая его свысока.

Детишки выскочили следом за Винце на порог и недовольно уставились на гостя. Обняли своего папу за ноги, обступив со всех сторон, и угрожающе зашипели.

— Идите в дом, — попытался прогнать их Винце, но его, конечно же, не послушались.

— Так я и думал, — холодно произнес гость, разглядывая их. — Вот, возьмите, это обучающая программа и инструкции, — сообщил он, протянув носитель, а потом, не прощаясь, развернулся и ушел.

Дети сразу успокоились, затащили Винце в квартиру и заперли дверь, он рассеянно пошел на кухню разбираться с подарком. Носитель с данными передал Питу, и тот сразу сообразил, что с ним делать — подключил к станции, и все трое, нацепив шлемы, погрузились в виртуальную обучающую программу. Винце же запустил пластину голограммы с инструкцией. Перед ним появился уже знакомый бастет и, не вдаваясь в подробности, дал разъяснения по программе обучения:

— В ближайшие три месяца молодые бастеты должны поглощать всю возможную информацию. Это время взросления, если они упустят его, то уже никогда не смогут наверстать. Обучаясь, они почти забудут о естественных потребностях, им необходима в этот момент особая забота. Вы обязаны следить за их режимом — питанием, сном, туалетом. А также обеспечить постоянный доступ к виртуальным шлемам и информации, чтобы они могли обучаться. Когда курс закончится, юные бастеты станут юношами и смогут выбрать будущую профессию. Вы передадите мне их пожелания о дальнейшем обучении, и я принесу дополнительные материалы. Скорость обучения станет ниже, и они сами смогут о себе заботиться и выбирать время занятий, но все же учиться им необходимо. В восемь месяцев бастеты заканчивают образование и будут готовы вступить во взрослую жизнь.

Винце задумчиво почесал голову и заглянул в гостиную, где зависли дети, наконец позволив ему перевести дух.

Обучение действительно так сильно захватило котят, что теперь Винце мог задуматься о будущем и о себе. Столь мгновенно растущие детки выглядят как идеальная задумка эволюции: из крошек, подобранных на пиратском корабле, они очень быстро стали школьниками. Это радовало и печалило. Винце за этот непродолжительный период так привык к своим малышам, что совсем не хотел их терять. Но с природой не поспоришь — через месяц в гостиной сидели десятилетки, а еще через месяц мальчики выглядели лет на тринадцать.

Винце немного разгрузился, хоть и приходилось суетиться с готовкой и уборкой, все же времени у него теперь оставалось с лихвой. Сначала он попытался сам подключиться к детскому курсу, но информация там летела с такой безумной скоростью, что почти не воспринималась и не запоминалась. Тогда он взял подработку, стал вести виртуальный курс в местном университете и консультировать новичков у них в отделе. Его бывшие коллеги с удивлением слушали необычные новости из жизни бастетов, грозились прийти в гости, но Винце не разрешил — мальчикам сейчас нельзя отвлекаться от учебы. Глейн же, снова подсуетившись, привез ему старый каталог из межпространственной библиотеки. Там бастетам уделили несколько страниц, и Винце с жадностью прочитал все несколько раз.

Дети у древней загадочной расы действительно развивались невероятно быстро, это исторически спасало бастетов от хищников и сурового климата на их родной планете, позволяло уже в полугодовалом возрасте обеспечивать себя и заводить свои семьи. Ограничивало мгновенное размножение лишь то, что бастеты заводили детей только с тем, кого признавали своей парой, — неким идеальным генетическим партнером. Поиск такой пары мог занимать десятилетия, и никого другого бастеты, как ни старались, не могли осеменить. В период обучения дети поглощали все то, что могли дать родители, в старину читали книги по сотне томов, а когда появились компьютеры, усваивали все большие объёмы информации и помогли их расе выйти в космос всего через пару тысячелетий после начала использования огня.

Через год после рождения тела бастетов развивались до тридцатилетнего возраста по земным меркам и после замирали в развитии. В таком практически нестареющем теле бастеты жили от пятидесяти до семидесяти лет. О том, как они стареют и умирают, не было сказано ни слова.

Из полученной информации Винце понял, что трое котят, живущих в его доме, — альфы, и когда их обучение закончится, начнутся другие проблемы — бастеты территориальные существа, агрессивно относятся к соперникам и до сих пор на родной планете практикуют дуэли на смерть за понравившегося омегу. Несмотря на это, бастеты полиаморные, легко вступают в гаремные семьи, в которых может быть как несколько альф, так и несколько омег. В энциклопедии отсутствовали подробности, но, читая даже такую скудную информацию, Винце то краснел от смущения, то огорчался до слез. Где его мальчики отыщут себе пару, если родная планета отказалась принимать их назад? А как будут делить втроем один дом? И как самому Винце пережить, когда они все же выберут кого-то и уйдут?..

Когда отмеренные три месяца стали подходить к концу, Винце уже покупал для мальчиков одежду в магазине для взрослых. Они выглядели лет на шестнадцать, быстро набирали массу и росли прямо на глазах. У Пита сломался голос, и теперь он говорил низким баритоном, добавляя в голос мурлыкающие нотки, отчего Винце по-глупому смущался. Он то и дело пытался отселить «детишек» из своей комнаты, но они ни в какую не соглашались. А когда Винце сделал это без их ведома, разозлились и просто перетащили свои подушки назад в его спальню.

Спать рядом с внезапно повзрослевшими альфами Винце не мог. Крутился полночи, снова и снова убеждая себя, что это его маленькие детки, котятки, совсем недавно сосавшие молоко из его груди и помещавшиеся на ладонях. Теперь любой из них мог подхватить Винце одной рукой, и во сне они собственнически обхватывали его, пытаясь перетянуть к себе ближе. Сказать им что-то или объяснить Винце не мог. Общались они только во время еды: котята, а точнее, уже взрослые котики, наспех делились интересной информацией, взахлеб рассказывали Винце, что понравилось больше всего, и снова поспешно надевали виртуальные шлемы и погружались в новые потоки информации. Винце даже не успевал выразить свои чувства, ему с трудом удалось расспросить их о планах в выборе профессии. Столь ответственное и четкое представление о будущей жизни у юных альф немного удивило, но Винце спорить с ними не стал.

Кроме быстрорастущих подростков Винце столкнулся с ещё одной проблемой — в скором времени его ждала течка. Котята вряд ли отпустят его куда-то и не позволят никому прийти, значит, оставались лишь таблетки. Винце внимательно прочитал рекламу и советы в сети, выбрал те, что лучше всего скрывают запах и симптомы. Правда, лекарство следовало принимать постоянно, и как только он прервет курс, цикл возобновится. Так как котята до своего полного взросления проживут с ним ещё минимум полгода, Винце заказал сразу десять упаковок и надеялся, что они сработают как обещано.

Второе появление Тиорионто застало Винце с венчиком в руках и мукой на щеке. Встретившись взглядом со строгими зелеными кошачьими глазами, он, жутко стесняясь, пригласил гостя в дом. Тот согласился, убедившись, что дети заняты уроками.

— Вы расспросили их о планах на будущее? — спросил бастет, отказавшись от напитков.

— Да, Пит и Миллс хотят стать врачами, а Нил решил посвятить себя полетам. В этом я могу его даже проконсультировать.

— Нет нужды, — холодно отрезал Тиорионто и, открыв ручной десктоп, стал быстро набирать что-то на клавиатуре. — Все данные они получат через виртуальное обучение. Посольство обеспечит их практикой через три месяца, остальное на их усмотрение.

Через пару минут Тиорионто передал Винце диски с данными и попрощался.

— Подождите! — Винце бросился следом и почти коснулся его широкого, крепкого плеча, когда кот, извернувшись, зашипел и отодвинулся от его руки. — Простите. Я только хотел узнать, как сложится их судьба... Они тут совсем одни. Есть ли шанс вернуться на свою планету?

— Теперь это их планета, — бросил Тиорионто и ушел.

Винце захотелось его догнать, обозвать некрасиво и бросить вслед сковородкой, на короткой он пек блинчики для сыновей, но в квартире пропищал будильник, извещающий, что мальчиков пора вытаскивать из виртуального мира и срочно кормить.

Новый курс проходил намного спокойнее. Бастеты сами контролировали время занятий, помогали на кухне, а еще радовали более спокойным поведением и увлечениями обычных подростков. Миллс стал грубить, Пит и Нил как шальные коты сбегали по вечерам на прогулки, а через месяц, когда его котики выглядели уже лет на двадцать, у Винце чуть не случился инфаркт, так как в гостиной он столкнулся с тремя юными омегами, клюнувшими на экзотическую внешность его сыновей.

Винце и сам не понял, почему тогда взбесился, разогнал всех, накричал на парней, напоминая, что он их родитель и они должны его слушать. Те, пофыркав, ушли из дома, а Винце, заливаясь слезами, в попытке успокоиться открыл бутылочку вина. Вот как он за такой короткий срок прикипел к ним сильнее, чем к родным детям? Горюя, он вообще подумал, что своих завести не сможет, ведь все время будет вспоминать и сравнивать их с котятами, а заменить эту троицу ему не сможет никто. К счастью, детки вернулись, посмотрели на пьяного папашу с осуждением и впервые за все это время убрались из его спальни.

Одному на огромной постели было очень одиноко. Винце вздыхал, корил себя за опрометчивые выводы и необоснованную ругань. Котята давно вышли из детского возраста и вправе найти себе приглянувшегося омегу. И мешать им он не имел права, учитывая специфику чужой расы. Только Винце, совершенно себе несвойственно, чувствовал жгучую ревность.

Утром он проснулся в тепле трёх пушистых тел. Альфы вернулись спать к нему, и Винце от умиления чуть не всплакнул, так приятно принимать их появление за примирение. Он осторожно приобнял спящего к нему лицом Пита и лег ближе. А потом понял, что зря он это сделал. Впервые Винце рассматривал их быстро повзрослевшие тела и чувствовал смущение. Бастеты раздались в плечах, усы загрубели, кончики ушей покрыл темный мех. Пит прижимался к нему всем телом, густая пегая шёрстка покрывала плечи, манишку на шее и руки. А от шерстистой груди по животу спускалась под белье густая светлая поросль. Винце вздрогнул, заметив утреннюю эрекцию весьма внушительных размеров, и резко сел, костеря себя за крамольные мысли. От его движений Пит проснулся, приподнялся на одном локте, гибко по-кошачьи выгнулся.

— Винце, — позвал он.

Стряхнув с себя глупые мысли и смущение, Винце повернулся к нему с улыбкой.

— Что такое, сынок?

— Мы не твои дети, — почему-то помрачнел Пит.

— Да, знаю, — пробормотал Винце, чувствуя, как от обиды к глазам подбираются слезы, — но я вскормил вас своим молоком и всегда буду считать своими детьми.

Чтобы не расплакаться перед бастетами, он быстро вскочил с кровати и сбежал в душ. В тот день Винце старался быть чутким и вежливым, извинился за свое поведение, но альфы все равно мрачно морщили носы и не хотели с ним говорить. Только к ужину они остыли, обняли смущённо и, пожелав сладких снов, перебрались в отдельную комнату.

В последующие недели у бастетов сформировались характеры. Миллс, галантный и учтивый, обаятельно улыбался и легко поддерживал разговор. Нил — задумчивый и скрытный, вежливый и не болтливый. А Пит — весельчак, юморной и задорный, легкий на подъем, но временами взрывной, мог разозлиться без причины и заразить своим настроением остальных братьев. Винце такими их не понимал и немного боялся. Боялся не их агрессии, а что они сбегут, и он больше никогда не увидит. Потому пытался сгладить возникающие конфликты, найти подход, вел себя как учитель или воспитатель, но этим только сильнее их злил. И не зная, как с этим справиться, прятался у себя, переживал и даже плакал. Хорошо, что бастеты всегда приходили мириться сами.

К счастью, обиды прошли так же быстро, как и переходный возраст. Ещё через месяц бастеты начали матереть, шерсть с каждым днем становилась все жестче, глаза сузились, потеряв детские черты, а их тела сводили Винце с ума. Даже Тиорионто не производил на него такого впечатления. Винце смотрел на повзрослевших сыновей, украдкой ими любовался, отгоняя непослушные фантазии. Мечтал о чем-то невозможном и дрочил по ночам в одиночестве, потому что спать к нему уже никто не приходил.

Незаметно учеба стала подходить к концу. Хоть Винце всеми силами и пытался оттянуть этот момент, понимал, что не может их отпустить, хоть и чувствовал, что скоро все закончится, и бастеты исчезнут из его жизни. Чтобы хоть немного оттянуть этот неприятный момент, он все чаще отвлекал их на семейные ужины, расспрашивал о будущем и всячески намекал, что не против, если его детишки останутся жить с ним. Пит на такие расспросы злился, устраивал скандалы, и даже Миллс обижался, хотя Винце не желал выросшим котятам зла.

В итоге он на все забил. Не стал настаивать и смирился. Ловил последние мгновения, любуясь красавчиками, и беззвучно вздыхал.

Через три месяца бастеты уже выглядели взрослыми альфами, не осталось подростковой угловатости и мягкого пуха, исчезла наивность из глаз, а когти почернели. Тиорионто отправил им рекомендательные письма для прохождения практики и приглашение в посольство. Официально бастеты по достижении девятимесячного возраста получали документы о совершеннолетии. По земным меркам котятам исполнилось двадцать шесть лет.

Винце было тяжело принять столь стремительные изменения, он все ещё по привычке называл их «малышами», обнимал всю троицу, хоть и не мог обхватить их широкие плечи, и возился на кухне, желая позаботиться о своих детках. Но бастеты выросли. Крепкие, статные, они блестели желтыми глазами и привлекали станом. Миллс по-деловому рассуждал о политике и межзвездных полетах, помогал на кухне и временами, чуть придерживая за локоть, стоял за спиной, заставляя Винце краснеть от такой близости. Пит басовито смеялся, выдумывал истории и рассказывал свежие новости с юмористическим налетом, общаться с ним было легко, и Винце сам не замечал, как увлекался рассуждениями и спорами. Нил же предпочитал болтовне книги, но при этом по вечерам, когда все собирались на общей кухне, чтобы приготовить ужин, откладывал электронный учебник и молчаливо наблюдал. От его внимательного взгляда Винце становилось неловко и жарко. Бастеты заполняли собой все пространство, существовали в каждой точке его квартире, Винце негде было спрятаться от их внимания, общения, наблюдения, да и, признаться честно, не хотелось. Он наслаждался их обществом, хоть и корил за порочность.

Чтобы не циклиться на неправильных мыслях, Винсе углублялся в работу, он набрал сорок дополнительных часов практики и постоянно возился с консультациями. Работа отвлекала, но не сильно. Стоило Миллсу как бы случайно обнять его или Питу бросить шуточный, но очень приятный комплимент, или поймать загадочную улыбку Нила, и тут же все выстроенные стены рушились, вытаскивая на поверхность его омежью сущность. К счастью, запас таблеток ещё не кончился, и Винце мог не опасаться перепадов гормонального настроения или внезапно нагрянувший течки.

Для приема в посольстве Винце немного разорился, принаряжая своих котов. В дорогих костюмах они выглядели ещё соблазнительнее. Винце даже уговорил их сделать фото, чтобы потом вспоминать и мечтать о несбыточном. За бастетами прибыл посольский флаер, и Винце помахал им на прощание, печально вздыхая. Казалось, отправил из дома их навсегда. И ведь была такая вероятность, что бастеты там, среди представителей своей родной расы, передумают возвращаться в приютивший их всего на каких-то девять месяцев дом, найдут свою пару и забудут о приемном папаше как о страшном сне.

Не позволяя себе вновь впадать в уныние, Винце потратил выпавшее свободное время на работу. Подготовил материалы для очередного тренинга и отправил Томасу Глейну ответы на его запросы. Понемногу разговорился с начальником и, увиливая от прямого ответа, обещал в ближайшее время снова выйти на работу. Винце скучал по офису, своей команде и опасным заданиям, особенно с тех пор, как детишки перестали нуждаться в нем двадцать четыре на семь. Хотелось заняться чем-то полезным, почувствовать себя важным. А тут как раз Томас напомнил что место его пустует, команда ждёт, и вообще, без Винце Киса тяжело.

Настроение чуть приподнялась и тут же рухнуло. Его котики вернулись, только не одни, а в компании симпатичных омег-бастетов. Красивые, гибкие котики с ослепительно белой шерсткой казались принцами невиданного королевства. Хотя такое вполне могло быть. Кто знает, какой там строй у бастетов, может в посольстве его альфы встретили именно наследников престола? Винце мысленно надавал себе пощечин за это «его». Повзрослевшие альфы, здоровенные коты никогда его не были. И они сами нередко на это намекали, шипели и злились, когда Винце называл их сыновьями. Винце им чужой, а сейчас он ещё и лишним себя почувствовал.

Омежки заняли диван в гостиной, разложили пушистые хвосты на коленях, соблазняя улыбками крутящихся вокруг альф. На Винце никто даже внимания не обратил, гости проигнорировали, а приемыши мельком поздоровались и тут же увлеклись беленькими котиками.

Винце немного рассеянно посмотрел на их ужимки, заигрывания и показную вежливость и, подхватив куртку, сбежал. Было остро завидно и обидно — у них свой круг, свои интересы и даже язык общения для Винце непонятный. А ведь всего пару месяцев назад казалось, что никого ближе, кроме подобранных котят, у него в жизни не будет. От разочарования он всплакнул в машине. Мысли все время крутились вокруг приглашенных в дом омег-бастетов и как братья за ними ухаживали, а ведь потом пойдут прикосновения, поцелуи и горячий жаркий секс, где его альфы будут ласкать и вылизывать беленьких котиков.

— Не мои они, не мои, — стукнул он себя по лбу, — хватит уже мечтать непонятно о чем.

Хоть и не мечтал он вовсе, даже не смел, но с тех пор как котята из угловатых подростков превратились в мощных и статных альф, все мысли скатывались в порно. Представлять рядом с собой приемышей Винце не смел, но в воображении его ласкали крупные безликие альфы в количестве трёх штук и обязательно волосатые.

От истерики его спас начальник, снова кинул какие-то запросы, и Винце, чтобы отвлечься, стал объяснять. Так, слово за слово, и Томас попросил подъехать — разговор всегда проще строился при личном общении. А тут внезапно Винце сказал, что свободен и вообще не с кем выпить. Так что полчаса на флаере, пара голограмм для отчёта и под бокал крепленого вина Винце стал жаловаться, выплескивая свои страдания.

— Не хочешь их отпускать? — покивал понятливо Томас. — Я, в общем, имею связи и могу перевести опекунство в полное усыновление.

— Разве это их удержит? Да и не хотят они быть моими детьми.

— Сочувствую, но что поделать, если бастеты такие особенные?..

— Особенные, — согласился Винце, даже не дослушав и думая совершенно о своем, — красивые, притягательные и очень сексуальные.

Томас чуть бутылку не уронил, только икнул нервно и похлопал Винце по-отечески по плечу.

— Ну, если ты в таком смысле о них думаешь, то самое время признаться. Твои подопечные официально признаны совершеннолетними и самостоятельными. Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь — ничего же не потеряешь. Если они собирались уходить, то уйдут, а если нет — может, и сложится у вас что-то новое, а не сыновье-опекунское.

Винце, воодушевленный внезапной поддержкой, даже чмокнул начальника в щеку и засобирался домой. Флаер поставил на автопилот, а то Винце, пьяный и загоревшийся идеей, мог куда-нибудь врезаться. А так добрался целым, но уже после полуночи.

Бастеты встречали его у порога, встревоженные и рассерженные. Гости, к счастью, пропали и в доме не пахло сексом, о чем Винце почему-то подумал первым делом. В дом его пропустили, позволили снять обувь, а потом накинулись с вопросами.

— Почему ты уехал, не предупредив? — рыкнул Миллс.

— И с кем ты был? — добавил сердито Пит. — От тебя пахнет этим престарелым альфой Томасом.

— Что? — обиделся Винце. — Томас мой начальник, я его консультировал!

— Ночью. Под вино, — неожиданно тихо добавил Нил, а Пит с Миллсом синхронно зарычали.

От такого напора Винце испуганно сделал от них шаг, и ещё один, углубляясь глубже в квартиру. Еще один. Чуть не споткнулся о край ковра, но Пит успел его подхватить, и Винце замер, рассматривая сверкающие в темноте жёлтым зрачки.

— Вы не можете запрещать мне делать, что я хочу, — пролепетал Винце, не в силах оторвать взгляда от гипнотизирующих глаз.

— Почему же? — Пит наклонился ближе, все еще придерживая его за спину.

— Я ваш папа, — совершенно смущённо и сам не понимая, что говорит, ответил Винце.

— Оставь его, — попросил Нил и посмотрел как-то несчастно, — ты же видишь, он нас не принимает...

— Неправда, Винце, — не унимался Пит, — я знаю, что ты чувствуешь нас. И потому плачешь, ревнуешь... Признайся, ты ведь ревнуешь, — интимно и нагло мурлыкнул он на ухо.

Винце покраснел и, совсем смущенный, не зная, что сделать, попытался возмутиться, опровергнуть его слова, но вышло что-то невнятное.

— Пит не ошибся. Так ведь? — встал рядом с братом Миллс, теперь они давили на Винце вдвоем: — Признайся, что ты к нам чувствуешь?

Винце не мог ничего сказать, слова застряли в горле, он ведь запрещал себе столько времени и думать, и говорить о таком. Пусть Томас и посоветовал признаться, но Винце не думал, что все случится так быстро. А Пит ещё и стал поглаживать по спине, наклонился к лицу, проводя влажным взносом по щеке и заставляя Винце дрожать от невысказанных желаний. Он сам потянулся к нему навстречу, хотел поцеловать, но Пит его остановил.

— Ты должен сказать, что ты чувствуешь. Видишь ли в нас альф или мы для тебя просто приемные дети-инорасники?

— Вижу, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Винце и снова потянулся к манящим темным губам.

— Что ты видишь? — продолжали наседать браться, теперь все втроём, даже обычно молчаливый Нил спрашивал, ожидая правильного ответа. — Мы тебя привлекаем? Ты хочешь нас как альф?

— Да, да, — кивал смущенный и покрасневший Винце, а потом нетерпеливо, так и не получив заветный поцелуй, выпалил: — Хочу всех троих как своих альф!

— Хорошо, — удовлетворенно и хитро улыбнулся Пит и наконец-то позволил себе поцелуй.

Винце от удовольствия и нетерпения застонал, непривычной формы губы были твердые, немного колючие из-за шерсти по краям, настойчивый язык — горячим и шершавым, а острые зубы царапали кожу и возбуждали до безумия. Винце уже не возражал и не сомневался, податливо разрешил себя раздеть и довести до дивана. Все это время Пит ласкал его губы и завораживающе мурлыкал, пуская томную вибрацию по всему телу.

Винце тихо охнул, когда его внезапно толкнули на диван. Он сам не понял, как оказался голым. Тут же стыдливо сжал колени и прикрыл себя руками, но Миллс перехватил инициативу, продолжил поцелуй, а двое других альф, прижавшись с боков, стали гладить, ласкать языком и заставили раскрыться. Когда их руки накрыли пах, Винце неуверенно вздрогнул — все же фантазии одно, а в реальности он бы не вынес трёх альф, но его на ухо тут же тихо заверили, что не обидят, что будут внимательными и сделают все, чтобы Винце было очень хорошо.

И Винце поверил, раздвинул ноги, позволяя себя ласкать. Миллс не отвлекался от поцелуя, нежно поглаживая шею, Нил водил рядом языком, то и дело спускаясь к груди и играясь с сосками, его рука водила по члену, иногда поглаживая поджавшиеся яички и впалый живот, рядом с его пальцами кружили руки Пита, более уверенно сжимали ставшую чувствительной головку, а потом опускались ниже и проникали в потекший смазкой анус.

Винце тоже хотелось их трогать, всех и сразу. И везде. Он не видел их обнаженными с тех пор, как они вышли из детского возраста, а сейчас, увлеченный поцелуем, старался распознать все на ощупь. Альфы от его мимолетных касаний урчали, плавились и пытались его направить. Винце наконец отыскал, что искал, одной рукой схватил твердый член Пита, а второй Нила. Оба альфы застонали, сжимая поверх его ладони своей, и сами показали, в каком темпе двигаться. С такой же скоростью в него погружались уже три пальца, и кажется, растягивал его не только Пит.

— Поднимите его для меня, — просил Миллс братьев.

Те подхватили Винце под бедра, ещё сильнее развели ему ноги, и он лишь на мгновение опустил взгляд, рассматривая крупный красный член альфы, а в следующее мгновение откинул со стоном голову, наслаждаясь первым проникновением.

Секса у него не было, кажется, целую вечность, но Миллс вошёл легко и сразу проник глубоко. Винце не к месту вспомнил, что у земных кошачьих в члене находится кость, потому что член альфы казался нереально твердым и очень длинным. Миллс входил сначала неспешно, замирал глубоко внутри, заставляя почувствовать, как пульсирует от желания его плоть, а потом стал наращивать темп, выбивая из Винце последние мысли. Тот уже не мог ласкать других альф, стонал, выгибался и кричал под напором сильного тела. При этом его продолжали ласкать, гладить, дрочить и вылизывать, потому Винце легко кончил два раза, прежде чем Миллс в него излился.

Удовлетворенный и немного уставший, Винце растекся лужицей, но его тут же подхватил под бедра Нил и насадил на себя, не давая передохнуть. Винце не возражал, расслабленно болтался под мощными толчками и блаженно улыбался. Даже несмотря на усталость, его снова заставили кончить, а потом Нила сменил Пит, и Винце снова тянули и дёргали, входили сильными толчками и царапали губы, жадно целуя. Он даже не понял, когда отключился, а проснулся в своей постели чистенький, вымытый и в объятиях своих котиков. Потянувшись, он обнял их всех по очереди, поцеловал каждого и отправился готовить завтрак. На губах замерла счастливая улыбка, хотелось пританцовывать и смеяться.

Бастеты его настроение разделили, за огромным столом они завтракали, прижавшись тесным комком. Его кормили с ложечки, сюсюкали, а потом повели в парк на прогулку. Это был день исполнения желаний. Альфы развлекали, соблазняли и одаривали. Винце не был привередливым и капризным, но когда так ухаживают, можно сесть на шею, свесить ножки и наслаждаться жизнью. После парка было гало-кино, потом ресторан и прогулка при полной луне. Винце дома прямо с порога сообщил, что ему надо в душ, и сбежал готовиться к горячему вечеру. Восторженный и счастливый, он не сразу заметил, что организм ведет себя непривычно, и, лишь раздеваясь рядом с душевой, обнаружил, что белье насквозь промокло и даже на штанах появилось пятнышко. В непонятках он почесал макушку, а потом вспомнил, что в любовной горячке забыл утром выпить свои таблетки. Опомнившись, бросился в спальню, но в дверях его встретили идеально красивая обнаженная троица.

— Куда спешим? — усмехнулся Пит и снова развернул Винце в сторону ванной. — Ты же не принял душ.

— Я таблетки забыл, — попытался тот выскользнуть из горячих объятий.

— Мы заметили, ты так пах весь день. — мурлыкнул Миллс и ладонью накрыл его болезненно возбужденный член. — Мы с нетерпением ждали вечера.

— Но, но... — только и успел пробормотать Винце, как Нил накрыл его губы своими.

Целовался он медленно и неспешно. Очень соблазнительно, очень возбуждающе. Хотя Винце и без того весь горел и плавился, но от этого поцелуя окончательно потек. Повиснув у Нила на шее, он выгнулся, подставляясь под ласковые руки братьев. Его атаковали со всех сторон. Пит присел за спиной и его горячий язык стал вылизывать припухшую от желания дырочку, спереди устроился Миллс и, вобрав член Винце в рот, стал сосать, отправляя его в один оргазм за другим.

Винце не запомнил точно, когда закончились водные процедуры и они переместились в спальню. Его продолжали ласкать и нежить, и подчиняясь природе, Винце отдавался и душой и телом. Подставлялся всем троим, принимая их по очереди, лаская и вылизывая их красивые вкусные члены, а потом в горячке течки позволил проникнуть в себя троим — Миллс и Пит вошли в него сзади, а Нил оккупировал рот.

Пришел в себя Винце через несколько дней. В голове был туман, а задница болела так, словно его несколько суток безостановочно трахали три неугомонный бастета. Он тихо застонал, сполз боком с постели и, прихрамывая, поковылял на кухню. Альфы только засопели, но не проснулись, похоже, устали за эти дни марафона не меньше.

На кухне набрал воды, судорожно попил и тут же пожалел — захотелось писать, а член выглядел не менее натруженным, чем болючая задница. Все же он добрался до туалетной комнаты и отлил, поморщившись. А потом вскрикнул, увидев свое отражение. Мало того, что весь исцарапанный и в засосах, так на шее еще красовались три метки. На его вопль прибежали встревоженные альфы, стали обнюхивать и обследовать, проверяя, что он цел.

— Все в порядке? Ты не поранился? — заботливо спросил Миллс.

— Вы меня пометили! — Винце возмущенно ткнул пальцем в темные пятна на шее.

— И что не так? — удивился, недоумевая, Пит.

А Винце и не знал, что сказать. Он ведь этого хотел, просто не ожидал, что все закрутится так стремительно и закончится так фатально. Еще вчера он был молодым папочкой, точнее, даже опекуном, а теперь омега, крепко связанный с тремя альфами.

— Это ведь навсегда, — пробормотал он, почесывая шею.

— Да, — довольными котами заулыбались в ответ бастеты. — Мы так рады... счастливы, — рассказывали они наперебой, — очень переживали... волновались, что ты нас не признаешь... не почувствуешь, как это происходит у нашей расы... не поймешь, что мы только твои.

— Но метки подтверждают, что ты принял нас, — закончил их речь Пит, — если бы ты не захотел, они бы не остались.

— А-а-а... — кивнул Винце, снова поворачиваясь к зеркалу и рассматривая образовавшееся красивое плетение на шее.

Альфы обступили его с трех сторон, прижались, касаясь пальцами, носами и хвостами, и сразу так хорошо на душе стало, что захотелось смеяться, петь и танцевать... только задница побаливала, так что ходить было сложно. А бастеты еще с намеками оглаживали тылы, подбираясь к натертой и замученной дырочке.

— Я очень хотел, только не рассчитывал, что мое тельце достанется троим. Это немного тяжело, — смущенно признался он.

— Мы не будем больше так усердствовать. — Миллс задорно дернул бровью, словно соблазняя. — Просто в первый раз очень сложно остановиться. Теперь наша близость будет зависеть только от твоих желаний, на все другие случаи мы сами себе поможем.

Винце удивленно посмотрел на своих красавчиков, и те закивали, подтверждая слова брата. Видимо он еще многого не знал о бастетах, но впереди у них долгая жизнь, и он не сомневался, что ему обязательно все расскажут. Душ они принимали вместе, Винце про себя отметил, что надо бы заказать кабинку побольше, потому что вчетвером там оказалось очень тесно. Зато интимно и приятно. Альфы ни на чем не настаивали, но Винце и самому хотелось. Потрогать, погладить, полюбоваться. Правда, сил было мало, так что он только поласкался немного и позволил себя помыть. А потом его завернули в теплый халат, оттранспортировали на кухню и поставили перед ним шикарный завтрак.

— Тебе нужно хорошо питаться, — улыбнулся ему Пит, — ведь ты беременный.

— Беременный? — чуть не подавился Винце. — Но как?!

— Бастеты совместимы со всеми расами, и ты сам нередко нам повторял, что хотел бы подольше понянчиться с малышами.

— Наши гены рецессивны по отношению к другим, у тебя будут обычные малыши, — уверил его Миллс.

— Вот как, — Винце рассеянно положил руку на живот, — а я обещал Томасу выйти на работу...

— У тебя будет еще семь месяцев, — успокоил его Пит, — а чтобы мы не переживали, Нил уже подал документы в твой отдел и его взяли на практику. Он за тобой присмотрит.

— И не позволит всяким Томасам распускать руки, — все так же с улыбкой, но сердито добавил Миллс.

Винце хотел еще что-то сказать, напомнить, что он взрослый и самостоятельный, что следить за ним не надо и ревнивые попытки ограничить его жизнь ему не нравятся, но поймал полные обожания взгляды своих любимых котиков и понял, что никто его ущемлять не станет, а Нил только присмотрит, чтобы с беременным омегой ничего не произошло.

— Спасибо. Спасибо, что вы выбрали меня, — произнес он искренне и с радостью накинулся на еду.

15.06-07.07.20


End file.
